monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manticore/@comment-86.195.85.34-20150114172829/@comment-28122738-20151013210017
Me: Ouch, that's gotta hurt... Manticore: OF COURSE IT HURTS! I'M GOING CRAZY, DO SOMETHING WITH IT, DAMMIT!! She says, while I prepare a wire, my razor-sharp karambit, a lighter, a sewing needle and a bottle of whiskey. Me: Ok, now take a drink, - I hand her the bottle - the few things I'm going to do now are definitely going to hurt While she drinks, I bend the wire to a V shape, take my lighter, and heat the wire and karambit in order to sterilize them. I pull the bottle out of her hands, and dribble a bit of it on the wound. She screams of course. I give her back the bottle while telling her to drink a lot, and that I have two more bottles of this stuff in my backpack, if needed. I check if there are some foreign bodies in the wound, and when i realize there aren't, I continue with checking the wound itself. The wound had an "I" shape, in the center of it came out the wooden body of the arrow. It most likely had a head, wich caused the "I" shape. I tell her, to keep her cool, and be patient, it's gonna end in a few minutes. I opened up the wound, and stretched it a bit, but just a little, so I could see what was going on there. Th arrows head twisted in a 45 degree angle so i couldn't just pull it out, because it could cut a vein inside, and I don't have equipent to fix that, so she would bleed to death. Instead, i tried to hook it with the bent wire, and twist it back. Me: Ok, almost done, you're gonna stay in one piece Manticore: (in a slightly drunk voice) It's okay, sweetie, just don't mess it up. Me: Sweetie? - I ask, while continuously failing every attempt to twist the arrow - If you're referring to me like that, then fear not, I'm giving it my best. She was getting awfully drunk, because she drank the half of the whiskey when I managed to get the arrow in the right position to safely remove it. While pulling the wire and the arrow itself, I felt that it has hit the bone and definitely hit the periosteum, so she won't be able to walk for a few days or weeks depending on how fast can she regenerate. Slowly the tip of the arrow left the wound, so it was time to check again for foreign bodies wich there was none of, and start sewing the wound. I took my needle, bent it, and sterilized it, and somehow fixed the wire to it, wich I had to clean and heat it again. Me: I'm going to sew it, so.... eeeerh... drink.... While she took a few sips, I got started, and worked as fast as i could, so I finished it in a few minutes. Me: Done! Manticore: Wow! It still hurts like hell, but good job, thank you! You are a lifesaver, literally! Are you a doctor or something? Me: No... Manticore: Whatever, cutie, what's your name? Me: I'm Zoltan, and I have a few things to tell you... Manticore: What do you mean? Me: The arrow damaged that membrane over your bone, wich is, I guess, causing the half of your pain. And you are immobilized, since you can't walk like that. Do you have a place you can stay at somewhere? Manticore: My home is about three days of walking away Me: Ok, well, I fixed you up, so I cant live you here like that. Will you come with me? I'll get you home. Sorry, I tried to be specific about the operation stuff, so it became this long. However, I could try to make a fanfic out of this.